Matters of Weakness
by Lyuna
Summary: When the Guild Wars reach their peak, perhaps it is best to flee.


Storified version of my Guild's history :)  
Written at 2am, so any blame goes to that xD  
_I don't own anything Guild Wars-related, except maybe my account._

* * *

It had been a touch fight. Tough, quick, and dirty, the way most Guilds liked to fight. Idly she wiped the sweat off her forehead, continuing to tend to their wounded. They had won, eventually, yet it had taken a lot out of them. She herself did not know how much longer she could keep going. But she was their leader, she had to prevail. And prevail she would, she had sworn so to Selina when the other woman had left the guild in her hands.

True, before she had left they had fought tougher battle, stronger foes. But she had taken their pride with them, their will to fight. No one wanted to battle with half their seasoned fighters gone. Yet still, the attacks continued, each Guild striving to break the other, each blow falling heavier upon them. Guiding Dwayna's healing energy to close the gap on Dayui's stomach she frowned. Dayui was the last true Warrior they had, with Master Darkfire having retired from the battlefield to tend to his studies. Yes, there were the young ones. But they were not experienced enough, not ready to face the threat out there.

The Servants of Dwayna were supposed to be of gentle mind. Yet today Yanna wanted to curse them all, curse them for preying on the weak, fighting without honour, just for the sake of crushing opponent after opponent. She was tired of the fighting. Tired of waking up at night to smell fire and destruction, tired of being woken by cries of agony from the wounded or dying.

Perhaps it was just time to move on.

-

She hadn't given them a choice about moving out, she was their leader and she was the one to decide such things for them. Yet there were some who had tried to argue. "It is too dangerous" Kai had said. But the truth was, their journey would be far less dangerous than staying where they were. "I wish to stay and fight for our home" Thayla had argued, yet what home was there left to fight for. Most of the island lay in ruins, and what hadn't been destroyed yet was soon to come. "You are just running away" Shiro had said, eyes accusing. And yes, that she was, and she was not afraid to admit it. Because she knew she would rather run than face Grenth all too soon.

And, despite their protests, they had all come. If they had to they would run, through Tyria, through Cantha, through Elona, everywhere. Just to get away from the Guild Wars. After a while some of them started hiding their emblem, but this was something Yanna would not let herself do. True, it was a danger, anyone could recognize it. Yet it also was their pride. They were a Guild, they belonged together, they were family. And she would not allow herself to hide her family just out of fear.

For days they journeyed, for weeks, months, and even a year passed, yet there still was no sign of the War ending. Despair began settling in the hearts of her followers again, a despair she herself merely refused to show. Yet it gnawed at her, as it gnawed on everyone. Perhaps it would never end? Perhaps they would keep fighting until truly only one victor was left. But it was no use thinking like that. If she allowed despair the spread in her heart then all would be lost, and they knew it. She had to be their pillar.

-

Yanna was brooding over the maps with Akemi, wondering where they could turn to next, when a small, hesitant knock sounded on their door. She frowned, not too happy with being interrupted. The War was still raging and none of them knew if the place they would go to next was safe. Even so she bid Esmee in, the little girl who had always so faithfully followed them. The little girl who always carried their messages, as no one ever paid attention to children. The little girl who now held a slip of paper in her hands that would finally break them out of their despair.

"Selina has been sighted", it read. "She will meet you on the morrow."

Perhaps, Yanna thought, crumbling the paper in her hand, perhaps there was hope yet.


End file.
